Je ne peux pas l'oublier car c'est cela qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse
by Aiko's feather
Summary: Ne dit-on pas qu'à force d'observer une personne on peut finir part en tomber amoureux ? c'est ce qui nous ais arriver en tout cas.


L'hiver était déjà là à Poudlard, la neige avait déjà recouvert tout le parc et le froid avait par conséquent gelé le lac noir. La plupart des élèves s'étaient plaints du froid et pas conséquent le chauffage à Poudlard avait augmenté grâce au travail acharner des elfes de maison qui renouvelaient plus souvent le feu de toutes les cheminées se trouvant dans le château. Cependant, il restait qu'une seule personne qui ne se plaignait pas et qui avait attendu l'hiver avec impatience : Hermione Granger.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Hermione adorait la neige et par conséquent l'hiver. Il n'y avait plus rien de plus beau à ses yeux que ce magnifique paysage qui se déroulait à présent sous ses yeux. Nous étions un samedi, ce qui voulait dire par conséquent qu'elle n'avait pas cours. Ses meilleures amis Ron et Harry avaient décidé de jouer aux échecs versions sorciers dans la grande salle. Pendant ce temps, elle, elle était sortie pour admirer le paysage.

Alors qu'elle se baladait à présent près du lac noir gelé, une sorte de folie remplit son esprit ainsi que d'un souvenir. Ce souvenir emporta Hermione dans son propre passé. En effet, elle se rappelait à présent de son enfance. Quand elle était petite, Hermione adorait patiner avec son père et elle était plutôt douée. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione fit apparaitre des patins à glace car elle avait décidé de patiner.

Ensuite, la jeune fille lança un sort afin de faire apparaître une musique. À l'écoute de cette dernière, c'était pour Hermione comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle se mit donc sur la piste de danse qui n'était autre que la glace même du lac. Elle se mit par la suite à danser sur cette même piste, elle se sentit par conséquent revivre. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était juste une miss je sais tout, une véritable coincée, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'était pas véritablement comme ça. Il s'agissait d'un rôle et seulement d'un rôle qu'elle s'efforcait à jouer pour montrer à tout le monde qu'une fille moldue pouvait aussi bien réussir qu'un sang pur.

Elle enchaîna les pas sur la glace, elle dansait à présent avec grâce. On aurait dit un ange quand elle dansait ainsi. Elle ne remarqua même pas que de nombreux élèves étaient sortis pour l'admirer, ils étaient tous scotchés devant ce magnifique tableau qu'Hermione leur offrait. Hermione dansait avec grâce et sensualité, ce qui provoqua une légère jalousie de la part de beaucoup de filles.

D'un coup, Hermione accéléra davantage et exécuta une pirouette tout en sautant. Elle venait de décoller du sol et tourner sur elle-même. Ses cheveux suivaient par conséquent tous ses mouvements, c'était vraiment un tableau irréaliste. Pendant ce temps, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient sortis lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la musique. Ces derniers étaient au courant du talent caché d'Hermione, mais la voir si rayonnante sur la glace leur réchauffé le coeur. En effet, Hermione depuis la fin de la guerre c'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même dû à toutes les pertes qu'elle avait subies. La voir à ce moment si heureuse sur la glace, Harry et Ron étaient heureux. Ils prièrent Merlin afin qu'Hermione garde ce magnifique sourire et qu'elle le garde tous les jours.

Pendant ce temps, deux Serpentard étaient sortis par simple curiosité et étaient restés bouche bée devant le merveilleux spectacle que leur offrait la jeune fille. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient arrêté la fameuse guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ils n'étaient pas amis, cependant ils se supportaient. Jamais les deux Serpentard n'avaient imaginé voir cette fille si sensuelle et si douer dans tout le château.

\- "Drago je vois bien Granger sur le lac, je ne rêve pas ?"

\- "Eu... Non Blaise c'est, elle merde, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi douer et aussi belle la Granger."

Blaise sourit à Drago, car il savait au fond que la jeune demoiselle cachée des choses et cela, il l'avait appris à force de l'observer. Il savait à présent de nombreux détails à propos de la jeune fille. Il connaissait tous ses petits détails que normalement personne ne remarquait, comme par exemple lorsqu'elle se mord la lèvre quand elle stress ou qu'elle réfléchit. Ou encore le fameux tic lorsqu'elle plissait les yeux tout en scannant une personne au rayon X. tout le monde croyait qu'elle était une miss je-sais-tout, mais pour lui elle était beaucoup plus que cela. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie pendant la guerre et lui, il lui était redevable, mais pas seulement, car il en était tombé fou amoureux d'elle depuis ce soir-là. Bien que la guerre était finie entre leurs deux maisons respectives, il n'osait toujours pas s'approcher d'elle par crainte d'être rejeté.

-"Blaise , mec ferme la bouche et va enfin lui parler, tu es lourds à force, tu sais".

Blaise sourit à son meilleur ami qui était le seul au courant de son amour pour la jeune fille. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et si aujourd'hui, il lui avouait tout ? Il était en dernière année à Poudlard, il fallait qu'il saisisse sa chance. En effet, il terminerait bientôt ses études et il n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments. C'est décidé, il lui dirait tout aujourd'hui.

\- "Drago je ne sais pas comment faire..."

\- "Facile vieux, tu fais monter, ta lèvre pour la coller à celle d'en haut et ça fait fermer ta grande mâchoire"

\- "Ha, ha, ha idiot ! Non, je te parle d'autre chose, je ne sais pas comment faire pour tout lui avouer surtout à quel endroit ?"

\- "Alors là, si un jour on m'aurait dit que je donnerais des conseils au deuxième mec le plus populaire de Poudlard je l'aurai envoyé à l'hôpital. Écoute, tu l'aimes et ça, sa date pas d'hier ta juste à laisser parler ton cœur mec. Tu es libre Blaise il n'y a plus de Voldy pour te contrôler, plus de guerre rien, nous sommes enfin libres alors profites même si je dois dire que tu es mal barré. Quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'une griffi ? Va-lui parler à sa table ce soir, ça la surprendra et elle se dira que tu n'as pas honte d'être avec elle devant tout le monde."

Blaise donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de Drago tout en rigolant en signe de reconnaissance. C'est vrai, il était libre, c'est décidé, ce soir il lui dirait tout, mais pour le moment il rentra.

L'heure du repas arriva très vite beaucoup trop vite au goût de Blaise qui paniquait de plus en plus. Drago tenta de le rassurer tout en se moquant éperdument de lui. Drago comprenait pourquoi son ami était tombé amoureux de la jeune fille, mais il ne se voyait pas en couple avec une Gryffondor. Même s'il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, il méritait lui aussi le bonheur.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils partirent à leur table, mais Blaise Zabini ne put s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille qui semblait heureuse.

Hermione adorait le patin à glace et ce depuis toute petite. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu en profiter cet après-midi. Une fois l'heure du repas, la brune descendit dans la Grande salle pour le repas quand elle le vit. Le garçon qui faisait tant battre son coeur venait de rentrer dans la salle, mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus est que celui-ci semblait la regarder, mais la regardait-il réellement elle? 

Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis très longtemps, mais elle savait également que jamais rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux deux. Elle était une née moldue et lui était un sang pur. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds et il en jouait très bien. Oui, jamais il ne s'intéresserait à elle, elle poussa un soupir et se remit à manger lorsque d'un coup, la salle devint silencieuse. Elle fut interrompue par son meilleur ami qui lui mit un léger coup dans les côtes. Elle tourna sa tête rapidement vers lui :

-Quoi Harry ?

-Mione derrière-toi... 

Elle vit rapidement que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient figés sur place et surtout très perturbaient. Pourquoi étaient-ils ainsi ? Elle tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit la figea. Il était derrière elle avec un sourire Merlin des plus enchanteurs, mais que faisait-il là ? Elle reprit progressivement conscience et contenance et lui répondit froidement : 

\- "Zabini ta table ne se trouve pas là et je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce soir."

D'un coup Blaise se mit à genoux sans raison devant elle et elle se figea, mais Merlin qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Lui avait-on frappé dessus ? !

"Zabin-"

\- "Non écoute-moi Granger s'il te plaît après tu pourras me dégager"

Hermione le regarda fixement tout en se posant plein de questions, mais soupira :

\- "Vas-y, mais pas d'insulte où je te jette un joli sort qui te pourrira ta réputation."

Blaise sourit, mais très vite il redevint sérieux tout simplement, car son avenir allait se jouer maintenant. Il de vait être honnête, honnête avec lui-même et surtout il fallait qu'elle le croit.

\- "Granger, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé pendant la bataille, c'est vrai quoi tu n'étais pas obligé, je ne suis rien pour toi, je t'ai insulté pendant 7 ans et je t'ai blessé et toi, tu me sauves la vie ? Je dois dire que ce jour-là, j'étais tellement choquée que je me suis dit que j'avais rêvé et que ce n'était pas Granger qui m'avait sauvé, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non c'était bien toi, à partir de ce jour-là, tu es devenue une énigme pour moi, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Tu voulais certainement quelque chose en retour ou je ne sais quoi, mais non je me suis trompée, plus les jours ont passé, plus je t'observais. Tu ne t'es jamais rapprochée de moi ou même demandé quelque chose."

Blaise reprit son souffle pendant que tout le monde retenait le leur. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait au jeune homme? Blaise releva la tête et regarda Hermione dans les yeux tout en lui souriant :

-"Puis un jour, je tes vu et tu étais seule. Tu pleurais et ça m'a choqué, toi la plus courageuse de ta maison ? Toi qui ne montres jamais tes faiblesses, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça m'avait tant touché de te voir pleurer ? Peut-être que je pensais que tu étais une personne qui ne pouvait pas craquer, mais je me suis trompée. Tu te caches tellement derrière un masque que même ta propre maison ne se rend pas compte que la guerre t'a touché plus qu'il ne le pense, mais à ce moment-là même si la guerre était finie. J'avais envie d'aller retrouver tes stupides amis pour les étranglers de ne pas t'aider dans cette détresse bordel. Pourant, ce n'était pas si dur de remarquer tes yeux sans leur éclat d'avant:"

Hary et Ron eurent le souffle couper sous la colère du Serpentard. Comment avait-il pu remarquer tout cela et pas eux ? Tout d'un coup, ils se sentirent honteux tout simplement car eux-même n'avaient pas remarqué la souffrance qu'éprouvait Hermione leur meilleure amie. Hermione sentit les larmes montées, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir et pourquoi lui faisait-il repenser à tout cela ? Pour la faire souffrir ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

\- "Puis j'ai compris que s'il ne voyait rien c'est par ce que tu le caches très bien tout simplement, car tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu faisais souvent passer les autres avant toi-même, tu ne tes jamais plain de rien. Tu souriais tout le temps et ça m'énervait, je te haïssais pour ça. Je te pensais libre, libre de choisir ta propre voix alors que moi depuis ma naissance, on m'imposait des choix que je ne voulais pas ! Mais j'avais faux, tu n'étais pas libre, tu étais même la première concernée par cette guerre. Plus je t'observais et plus je me posais des questions, plus je n'avais pas de réponse plus je pétais des câbles. J'ai bien cru que Drago aller me tuer à force de me voir ruminer ha ha ha".

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, plus personne ne parlait dans la Grande salle même les professeurs sûrement trop choquer de voir un Serpentard à genoux devant une Gryffondor. Blaise s'en moquait, il prit rapidement les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes, il la sentit se raidir, mais pas se retirer alors il sourit.

\- "Plus les jours passés, plus un sentiment montait en moi. Un sentiment si inconnu qu'il me faisait peur, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te voyais dans les couloirs. Pourquoi j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras ou encore pourquoi j'avais envie d'exploser la tête à Weasley et Potter quand ils te prenaient tous les deux dans leurs bras. Mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu te rends compte quand même qu'un Serpentard comme moi être amoureux d'une Gryffondor est assez choquant non ? J'imagine que si le professeur Rogue était encore là, il m'aurait tué sur-le-champ ! Mais je n'y peux rien, je t'aime, mais je me haïssais de ressentir ça pour toi, alors que tu étais tout de ce que je n'étais pas ! Et puis tout à l'heure, j'ai cru mourir tellement que tu étais magnifique sur la glace, tu ressemblais à une fée des glaces. Ils nous restent six mois de cours avant de quitter Poudlard, je devais te l'avouer avant la fin de l'année et contre toute attente j'ai eu le courage de le faire... Écoutes, je t'aime Hermione, je ne te promets pas de ne pas te faire pleurer, mais par contre je te promets de te rendre heureuse et que tu gardes ce magnifique sourire qui me rend fou amoureux de toi. Je promets d'être là pour toi et de te soutenir comme un petit ami devrait le faire. Je voudrais juste te demander d'avoir une chance d'accomplir cela pour toi. À l'inverse, si tu choisis de ne pas me donner cette chance, je te promets de ne plus m'approcher de toi et de sortir définitivement de ta vie. Je te souhaiterais également tout le bonheur dont tu mérites, car une chose est certaine dans tout cela, c'est que je t'aime Hermione."

Hermione était toute bouleversée suite à tout son récit. Elle pleurait également, l'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimer également elle. Toute la salle était encore choquée et personne n'arrivait à s'en remettre sauf trois personnes, car oui Drago lui était enfin content que son meilleur ami se soit enfin confessé, mais il avait peur très peur d'une chose. C'est que la jeune fille lui brise le coeur. Ron et Harry quant à eux sourirent à cette belle déclaration, ils voyaient bien que le jeune Serpentard aimait Hermione et ils étaient sûrs que malgré le passé, il la rendrait heureuse. Ils regardaient à présent Hermione et attendaient sa réponse, ils espéraient maintenant que la jeune fille se laisserait enfin vivre depuis tout ce temps.

Blaise était nerveux, mais il se sentait mieux à présent d'avoir tout dit. Cependant, il vit la jeune fille rester bouche bée, il se releva progressivement et lui sourit tristement tout en lui murmurant un désolé et partir en direction de la grande porte. Il c'était assez ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

-"Tu ne veux pas entendre ma réponse ?!"

Il se retourna, surprit qu'elle lui parle, et il ravala difficilement sa salive:

-"Je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour mo-"

-"Tu vas te taire Blaise Zabini et m'écouter, je te hais tellement ! Je te hais tellement que s'en et devenue de l'amour. Je t'aime si je t'ai sauvé, c'est parce que je t'aime, je ne voulais pas te perdre. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à te sauver en courant, car ta petite amie et une lionne et je tiens à te préciser que la première qui t'approche, je lui arrange la tête et que si tu me trompes, je te tue, je le jure sur merlin.! Mais une chose de sûre c'est que je t'aime mon petit serpent. Et oui, je veux te laisser une chance, mais qu'une seule !"

Blaise était figé, la fille qu'il aimait l'aimer en retour. Il se mit à sourire bêtement et à s'avancer pour être devant une Hermione souriante. Tout le monde était choqué et silencieux depuis le début, un Serpentard amoureux d'une Gryffondor, il n'y a rien de plus normal pour être choqué. Blaise prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa sans la brusquer. Hermione passa ses bras derrière le cou de son serpent et répondit le plus vite possible à son baiser au bout de quelques minutes. Ils se séparèrent et se retournèrent pour regarder tout le monde.

D'un coup, Harry et Ron se levèrent et applaudirent tout en sifflant, heureux pour elle.

\- "Et Zabini"

\- "Quoi Potter ?"

Harry se rapprocha du jeune homme et le regarda sérieusement :

\- "Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle ou je te jure sur merlin que je te tue de mes mains alors tu as intérêt à la rendre heureuse!"

Blaise le regarda, il était étonné de sa réaction. En effet, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela bien sûr. Harry lui tendait sa propre main, Blaise se dépêcha de la prendre sous l'émotion et il la serra. Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentard tout en souriant à Drago Malfoy.

-"Hé Malfoy"

-"Que veux-tu Potter ?" dit-il en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- "Oh rien, juste que tu vas devoir nous supporter petit serpent puisque ton meilleurs ami sort avec ma sœur bienvenue dans la famille"

Malfoy se figea, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il était prêt à accepter la femme qu'aimait son meilleur ami, mais pas sa clic d'un coup, il se leva en criant :

\- "Blaise, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Que tu tombes amoureux de ma pire ennemie, je peux te pardonner, mais qu'à cause de ça, je vais devoir être collé par saint Potter alors ça non."

Malfoy se tapa la tête contre la table sous les rires de tous, Hermione et Harry partirent dans un fou rire général.

\- "Par merlin Malfoy grandi un peu, la guerre et fini"Dit Harry dans un rire.

Blaise tira Hermione en dehors de la salle et la bloqua contre un des murs, il était heureux et regardait Hermione avec un grand sourire. Hermione le regarda attendrie et lui caressa la joue, Blaise ferma les yeux pour apprécier la caresse et soupira de plaisir de la douceur de la peau de sa petite amie. Il avança sa tête dans le coup d'Hermione et respira son odeur vanille/cannelle. Il lui embrassa l'oreille et lui chuchota amoureusement.

\- "Je t'aime Hermione, je suis désolé pour toutes ces années de méchancetés. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner."

Hermione sursauta doucement et rougit sous la douceur des mots de Blaise, mais elle se reprit vite et lui sourit avec une lueur d'amour dans le regard.

\- "Je t'aime aussi Blaise, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, car c'est grâce à ça que l'on se connaît et c'est grâce à ça que je t'ai observé et que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi."

Elle releva la tête de Blaise et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Blaise pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche, elle entrevit les lèvres et joua avec la langue de son petit ami qui la sera encore plus dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent un **"HURM HURM",** ils se séparèrent. Les joues d'Hermione rougirent très vite sous les regards de leurs amis. Blaise s'amusa de la situation.

\- "Bon, quand vous auriez fini de vous découvrir les amygdales prévenez nous hein" -Dit Drago

Tout le monde eut un petit rire et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir sa famille et son petit copain. Elle les aimait malgré le passé, elle savait que Drago aurait du mal à accepter tout ça, mais ils finiraient par être de très bons amis et ça elle en était sûr. Elle avait confiance en l'avenir.

\- "Bon, le prochain couple c'est qui ? Potter et Parkison" -dit il amusé

Harry devint subitement blanc et se mit à crier :

-"EURK JAMAIS ! Aller venez, on va dans le parc."

Tout le monde partit dans un fou rire. Une chose était sûre, c'est que tout le monde était choqué de ce rapprochement et surtout de ce nouveau couple quasi inattendu : Gryffondor/Serpentard. C'était du jamais vue, mais que voulez-vous il n'y a que les fous pour ne pas changer d'avis. Dumbledore devait être très fière d'eux d'où il était, il avait toujours su que cette guerre allait finir.

5 ans plus tard.

Dans une chambre blanche, une jeune femme souriait, elle tenait un bébé qui était métis avec des grands yeux noisette. Elle était fière de son petit bébé qui tenait d'elle et de son mari. Elle ferma les yeux sous le bonheur qu'elle ressentait quand tout à coup, on lui posa une main sur le front et on l'embrassa, elle ouvra rapidement ses beaux yeux et put voir son mari.

\- "Ça va Mya ?"

\- "Oui Baise, je suis juste fatiguée, tu le veux ?"

Blaise baissa les yeux sur son fils et fit un énorme sourire à Hermione, il était magnifique, il le prit dans les bas et le vit ouvrir les yeux. Le regarde de son fils lui transperça les siens comme s'il lisait en lui. D'un coup, son fils se mit à gazouiller. Blaise se sentit fondre et retint une larme de bonheur , puis il s'adressa à son fils sans que sa femme ne l'entende.

\- "Bienvenue dans la famille mon ange, tu vas voir, tu vas être heureux, je ne te promets pas d'être parfait, ni de ne pas te faire pleurer, mais je te promets de te donner tout l'amour que je te porte mon fils. Bienvenue Kilian, Alexander Blaise Zabini . "-dit Blaise en faisant un bisou sur le front de son fils.

L'enfant fit un sourire à son père comme s'il avait compris et approuvé, il vit son épouse faire un sourire. Elle avait tout entendu. Il s'installa à côté d'elle tout en tenant son fils dans les bras, il sourria et il se dit que depuis 5 ans maintenant rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux, il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu grâce à sa femme.

Oui il etait le plus heureux des hommes


End file.
